Ghosts That We Knew
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This is AU. Canon break is before Dani and Cam got together. The team are all mostly my OC's. Dani comes to the scary realization that she in fact loves Stanton, or Jacob as they call him, and she feels like a complete idiot. How could he feel anything for her? What if he finds out? What she doesn't know is that he is a good man and he has /always/ loved her. Dani's POV, Dani/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

I can't explain it. He helped me, yes. He saved me when I needed saving. He always stood by my side when I needed someone to lean on, someone to talk to. He was a good man. I knew, somewhere in my heart, that I had changed him as well. He wasn't the same man whom I had met, all those years ago. He wasn't a killer now; he was just man who wanted to help others. He was still distant, though, and I knew why. He was going to lose me one day and he knew it, putting it lightly.

I sit here now, watching him across the hallway. He's handing some papers over to a possible recruit, along with a phone number. I just smile to myself because he's so charming to people, but it's usually in that 'fake' kind of way. They're usually all idiots. They never even notice, too. I don't understand how someone can be so plain and so unobservant. If they tell him off, we usually know that they're keepers. Funny how that works out, I suppose.

He comes back into the hotel lobby, wandering over to me. He offers me a hand up and I gladly take it, like always. "Looks like we might have a deal coming our way," comes that husky tone. I merely nod in reply. "Good," I say back. "I'm glad. Can we get out of here now? I'm starving… I'm starting to get a headache, too."

His eyebrows draw together and he sighs, putting a hand on my forehead. "You've got a bit of a fever," he said quietly to me. I just roll my eyes at that. "I'm fine," I ground out. "I'm just hungry, _Dad_." He laughs at that and we walk off towards the door.

What's my name? Right, let's start there… My full name is Danielle Sara Sophia Rosen but most people just call me Dani. _He_ doesn't, though. He's too old fashioned. Who's this man, hmm? His name is Stanton Parish. Of course that's not his real name, though. It's only his 'work' name. Jacob Dunham is his real name. I'm among the few people on his new team. We're close, almost like one big family and we'll kill to keep it that way. We've always been tight and I thank god every morning for being so lucky.

ASR stands for Alphas and Specials Relief. You see, we're onto something here. The government and what's left of Red Flag are against us. Always. We're the ones who fight back and retaliate. Stanton, or Jacob as most of us call him, doesn't put up with anything these days. We help other Alphas like us and we stop the government from committing genocide upon us. This is our legacy. I'm here because I want to be, because I love what I do and I want a better world.

I'm an artist, which is the one thing I turned to almost ten years ago. I'm a recovering drug addict. It was Jacob who had saved me. He picked me up and took me under his wing one night when I had gotten beat up. I can't even remember what for now, if you ask me. He saved my life and there's no way that I could ever repay him for that.

I live in New York, actually Brooklyn to be exact. Jacob lives in West Virginia and to be honest that's where I usually am. I'm almost never in New York anymore. I might as well just sell my place. I think my father would be upset if I went and did that, though. Doctor Lee Rosen is my father, you've probably heard of him. He works at DCIS. He's a neurologist as well as a psychiatrist with a long history of hands-on work with patients suffering from neurological disorders. He has a team of Alphas now and they work together. I love him, don't get me wrong, but let's just say that he and I aren't always on the same page. He's the reason I wound up on drugs in the first place. But we'll get more into that later, I suppose.

I'm an Alpha as well. I'm an Empathetic Contagion. I can pass my emotions on to others and make them feel what I am feeling. I can also feel everything they're feeling at the same time. It's a bit…hard to handle at times.

And so, hello and welcome to my crazy life. Have fun trying to keep up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting by the fire as he came over to me. He takes a seat by my side and I can't help but notice that a little sigh leaves his lips. "What's wrong?" I ask without really thinking. I put my sketch pad down and look over at him, eyebrows drawn together. He just shakes his head, giving me a brave, fatherly smile.

"Nothing," Jacob says. "I'm just fine." I really, really have to resist the urge to roll my eyes at that. He's a horrible liar, or at least with me he is. I know better than to call him on his bullshit, though. I'd probably wind up upsetting him or something to that effect. Stefan and Agnes are in the kitchen cooking, singing along with the radio. I just smile as I listen to them. "Where's Damien?"

I hear a voice behind me answer, "Right here, you little bod. Been sitting 'ere the entire time. M'just watching the telly. You alright?" I turn to him, smiling a little bit. "Yeah. I'm just fine, sorry," I say with a laugh. He's got dark, short and shaggy hair. His Irish accent is as thick as it was when Jacob took him in as a kid. He was like a son to Jacob.

Damien has these strong arms, the hands of a musician, and this bright and beautiful smile, like the smile of an angel. He's on the shorter side, always dressed sharply in jeans and a button down, along with a waistcoat. I think about it sometimes and I honestly think he dressed that way because Jacob does, too. He idolizes his 'father.' He's a Hyperkinetic Alpha, meaning that he has flawless aim and enhances motor skills. To this day, I couldn't understand why he and Skylar had gone their separate ways. I mean, I know they still love each other. He's Zoey's father and everything. Why did love have to be so complicated?

I pat Jacob's arm and get up, going into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him sneak a peek at sketchbook and I just smile to myself. Agnes is cooking and dancing around Stefan as he fries up some chicken. She's a beautiful, African American woman with dark eyes and a fiery temper. She has to wear gloves, usually, as she is a Cognitive Interpreter Alpha. Just one touch from her hands will send her tearing your mind open for information. She has understood me since the very way met.

Agnes and I, we're not that different. We both hurt the ones we touch. Abilities like ours were hard to live with and hard to control. They always found a way to take a toll.

I brush past the tall Irishman at the stove and put the kettle on for tea. "You hungry?" Stefan asks me in a quiet voice. He's tall, with broad shoulders, denim blue eyes, and a handsome face. He's a Navigator Alpha and he track anyone down with his basic senses. Quite a feat if I do say so myself. He was in the Marines with Jacob and they were best friends, even today. In fact, he still kills the buzz cut. His hair is a bit messy right now from his Stetson but it's pretty cute on him if I do say so myself. Hell, Agnes adores him no matter what his hair looks like.

He just smiles at me, quirking a brow. I nod back in reply as my belly rumbles a little bit. I guess I was hungry after all. He nudges me over playfully to grab some spices and I just laugh, hopping out of his way. "Bossy, bossy," I mumble to myself. "Sheesh."

I grab a cup from Jacob's cupboard and just look around, lost in thought. This house is so old. Jacob had built it with his father, back before The Civil War. This house in such amazing shape even though it's older. He had been married once, too. He doesn't talk about life back then too much but when he does, I always listen.

His story wasn't exactly a happy one. He'd been married to a woman named Jane and they'd had three children together. She had while giving birth to their fourth child and he wound up mentally retarded from lack of oxygen. From what I understand, he kept the family together up until his eldest son, Cade, was shot during a raid on their land. He'd put his children, older now, in his sisters' care of and then he'd gone off to war to fight in the Union Army.

I sigh sadly, recalling the look on his face as he'd told me a few things about the day he'd said goodbye to his children. He'd gone away to war to _die_ and he never intended to come home. He couldn't handle life with such heartbreak and I don't blame him at all. I might have just done the same thing if I were in his position as well.

There was only one problem, when he finally _did_ die he awoke again to learn that he was an Alpha. He could never go back to see his family again, as he was presumed dead on the battlefield. He was on the run after that because no one would _understand _what he truly was.

In my opinion, that is the most tragic story I may have ever heard… He's a strong man. He's changed so much just since the day I met him. These days, these days we're just trying to help our race. That's all. The news reporters and the papers didn't paint him out to be who he really was. Hell, he wasn't a good man a few years ago but things were different now. He wasn't a terrorist, not by any means.

I am pulled from my thoughts at the kettle sings and I get up to pour myself a mug of hot water. I put some herbs in a tea ball and just let it steep for a while. I can smell Jacob's cologne long before he gets up and he comes into the kitchen to talk about some meeting that's going to be happening next week. Apparently some important government officials and some D.O.D. agents were going to be coming into town and he needed some pipe bombs to be assembled. This was a big deal and I knew it. Things could either go terribly wrong or just perfect.

I just stir my tea, adding a tiny of sugar and watch everyone talk, spouting out all sorts of ideas and concerns. All valid points, too, might I add.

"I agree with Stefan," I hear myself say. I'm a bit out of it, I guess. "I really do. We should call Skylar in to help assemble these bombs just because they're on the smaller side. They need to be able to fit into desk drawers or something of that size." Or maybe I'm not. That made sense, what I just said. I can literally see the anxiety as it screws up Damien's expression and I just smile. I look over at him, whispering, "Good excuse to ask her to dinner while she's here. You two _need_ to talk." He pales and then laughs at me as if I have two heads. Stefan has to stifle a chuckle, as does Agnes, and the taller Irishman pulls his phone out to contact a few informants for Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so upset. A good friend of mine was found dead this morning. I had a right to be, no? I knew what I had done was stupid but it was the only thing that had ever made me feel better. Old habits die hard, as they say. It had been a horrible, horrible day and nothing could change my mind about this. When Jacob and the team found out, I knew I would be in trouble. What could it hurt, though? I just wanted to feel a little bit better.

And now, it was hours later. I toss my tote bag down onto my bed and I immediately hear Jacob coming upstairs. I've been staying here at his house recently as some big plans are being put into effect. I groan in frustration because, here it comes…the talk. However, he pops his head into my room and he gives me a smile. "How did the doctor's appointment go? You go out to eat with some friends like you wanted to?" Why was he always so cheerful with me, anyway? If I was him, I wouldn't even want to do so much as smile.

I'm feeling a bit sluggish now and I know that he knows. He must not have seen me come inside. He has no idea why I did it, though. He doesn't know that Amy got into a car accident this morning and that I won't ever hear her laugh again, or get to tell funny stories with her, or just plain be myself with her ever again. She was my best friend and now she's just gone.

His eyebrows draw together and he comes over to me. He's gone into doctor mode, I can tell. He's probably looking to see if my eyes are dilated enough yet to say overdose. I hadn't taken that much, though. I took just enough to dull the ache in my heart. "Did you…" I cut him off by waving a hand. "I did," I admitted, tugging a pill bottle from my pocket. I was never able to lie to him, anyway. What was the use in trying now?

He looks so disappointed with me and I just can't keep it all inside. He took a step closer to me, taking the pills from my hand. He didn't grab at them like I expected him to. No, he had to go and be gentle and not yell and holler like my father used to. Why did he have to be that way? I was an idiot, I didn't deserve this. "I'm just…going to go," I said, my words slurring a little bit. I moved to walk around him and leave the house but he put a hand out to stop me. I barely had any strength as it was. I couldn't push him away even if I wanted to.

When he looks up at me, my heart tears in two and I just don't want to deal with this. This is who I am and this is how I deal with things. "Why did you go and get oxy's?" he asks me, his voice quieter than usual. "Danielle, just tell me why you did it?"

I try to push his hand away but he doesn't budge. "No one loves you more than I do," he says, swallowing hard. "You have to stop this. This, these pills, they won't help you." I'm not completely out of it yet. I'm still half here and he can see that. I can still feel the pain, and so I know it's not working. Not this time…

"Are you even listening to me?" he asks, his voice a bit louder now. He comes over, shoving the pill bottle in his trouser pocket and taking my face in his hands. "Danielle," he begins but I can feel myself slump over sleepily. Well, anything after that I didn't really catch as it was all just one big blur.

Why did he care so much? Why did he have to sit by my side and help me detox from heroine all those years ago? Sometimes, I wish he'd just left me where he found me but then I remember the team and what we do. I'm _needed_. But, much more than that, I'm his rock. I'm the one thing that keeps him _human_. I know he doesn't say it but without me, he'd probably become some kind of sociopath who wanted to kill the world and I knew it. It was like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I wake up a few hours later, lying in bed with a blanket over me. I groan as I look around and I notice the pill container on the nightstand. I could practically hear him saying, "You decide." I could only imagine the symbolism in that. It was my life and he wouldn't intervene, even though he cared a great deal about me. He wouldn't make my choices for me.

I can't help but wonder if everyone else had found out about what happened or if they'd heard us talking upstairs. He made a big deal out of nothing. Hell, they were just a few pills. I wasn't looking to kill myself. I roll over to see if the sun's gone down yet and I find that it has. A good number of hours ago, too, no doubt. It's pitch-black outside now and so I just roll over, going back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Agnes who woke me up the next morning. "Dani," she says quietly. "Sleepyhead, wake up." I mumble quietly and roll over, one eye opening. "Hmmm?" She just smiles and she brushes my blonde bangs back. "Sorry," she says to me. "I'm going out to the feed store with Stefan. Damien's actually gone out to lunch with Skylar, too. How funny." I just smile as she says that and I sit up in bed.

"You know," she says as she plays with the hem of my comforter. "Stanton, he's really upset about last night. He's taking it out on everyone else, actually. You should talk to-" I sigh, nodding my head to cut her off but in a nice way. "I'll apologize for the way I am. Sure," I mumble. I don't mean for those to come out in a nasty way but I just can't help it.

Agnes leans over to kiss my cheek and she brushes my hair back like any good sister would. "No, that's not what I meant," she tells me. "But you need to learn that there are other ways to deal with things. I'm sorry about your friend. I heard about it this morning."

She lets me get up and do my thing, and she wanders off to go the general store. I take a quick shower and I dress in some comfortable jeans and a hoodie before going downstairs. Jacob's on the back porch, drinking some coffee and looking out at the pond as it drizzles. I sigh to myself and just rub my eyes tiredly. No amount of make-up could make this face look any better, I think to myself. I pour myself a coffee and I got out to take a seat beside him.

He won't even look at me and I realize that he may actually never forgive me for this. I hold my warm mug between my hands and I just look at him. All that beauty was wasted on a man. He's got such handsome cheekbones, like they were perfectly chiseled by an artist and he looks so good with that beard even if it gets scruffy sometimes. He's got the greenest eyes you've ever seen on somebody, too. Right now they're more of a brown-black color but that's because he's upset. My heart sinks again and I lean over, putting my head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," I say and I can't help but start to cry. Amy's gone and she's not coming back. Everything just hurts worse now, knowing what I did last night.

He doesn't even move. He doesn't reach out to touch me or hold me like he usually does and he sighs deeply. "I will not watch you kill yourself," he tells me, his voice deeper than usual. I pull away but he stops me, leaning down closer and whispering. "You have to stop for good. I don't care if you just want to feel better for one night. If a good friend of yours had passed away, you should have come home, this home, and fallen right into my arms. Isn't that the way it always is?"

I can't even breathe for a moment and I think he notices. The gravity of the situation feels like it falls on top of me and I try so hard not to just let it all go right then. My lungs feel like they close up and I just look at him. He really does love me to pieces, no matter what I do. How did I ever get to be so lucky? I'm the closest thing to family that he's had in such a long time and he doesn't want me to go anywhere.

"Danielle…" The way he says my name catches me off-guard yet again just because of that tone he has. "You're right," I say without a second thought. "And I'm sorry." I put my tea mug down and I wrap an arm around him, not caring if he wouldn't hug me back. I pull him close and he finally moves, wrapping both of his arms around me. "I'm sorry about Amy," he murmurs into my hair as he hugs me close. I just close my eyes and I start to cry.

He was right, this was exactly what I should have done because this, right now, was the only thing that would ever help.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day went as expected. Boring. We go and meet with some informants and as it turns out, they weren't really on our side after all. Let's just say that Stefan takes care of it and then we're off, driving back at Jacob's place. It's so quiet in the truck and I'm stuffed into the middle, long legs and all. Jacob just smiles as I wriggle around so he can shift without knocking my kneecaps out of place.

"Go ahead," I say. "Laugh all you want, buster. You'd be doing the same thing if you were in my position and you've got two or three heads on me." All that does is make him laugh and I can feel a pout tug at my lips while I cross my arms over my chest.

Stefan laughs, piping in. "Just think, if he or I were in the middle, you've have to listen to us whining the whole time." I chuckle under my breath at that one. _That is a very good point._

We get back to Jacob's house and everyone's suddenly off doing their own thing. We have so many plans to put into effect and everyone has their own task. I'm just sort of stuck here, though. I go and help Agnes with some things finally, just needing to occupy my mind. I can hear Jacob upstairs, in his office, and he's on the phone. He's probably negotiating some sort of deal to get his hands on concussion grenades that we can take apart. I know Stefan's working on a detonating device with Skylar right now. I hope all's going well there.

I know that I should probably feel bad for wanting to kill almost thirty people but I don't. I know, it's weird for me because I'm such a hippie and I'm always preaching peace. This is different, though. These agents and officials who are going to be meeting up are all bastards. They're the people who are trying to take us out so they can go ahead and wipe out our race. So, in the end, I don't feel so bad about doing all this.

The next few days pass by pretty quickly. Jacob makes himself scarce as he's off, doing things. Stefan and Damien aren't home much, either. Everyone's got things to take care of. It's usually just me, Agnes, and Skylar at Jacob's place, working on something.

I finally got up the gall to tell my father that I'm moving. He was pretty upset. He made me promise that I would never lose contact, no matter what happened. Of course I wouldn't and so I told him that. He even offered to help me pack my old apartment up. I'm going to tell him that I'm moving to Braxton, down here. I don't want to say Charleston. God forbid he should ever find out that I'm a member of ASR... Hell, he'd know Stanton Parish's location.

I love my father but he just doesn't get it. He doesn't understand that he can do no good working for the government. He's got such a great team of Alphas but the government is just using them, just like they do with everyone and anything they can get their hands on. Talking with him is like speaking to a brick wall. But I still love him and I try, constantly. I wish he was on my side.

I am looking to buy an apartment in this area, maybe even in Braxton which isn't too far away. It's just too hard living a million miles away from here. Everyone else lives in Charleston or right outside in a surrounding town. It's nice out here, it's quiet and peaceful. There's so much history, too. I just love it.

Maybe I'll meet a nice country boy out here and settle down. I think my dad would like that…

That thought alone makes my heart ache because there's a tiny voice in the back of my head that tells me I won't be happy. I know it. I don't know why but I just know that something would be missing in my life.

I'm torn from my thoughts as Jacob comes into the kitchen. He smiles over at me, taking a mug from the cupboard. He shuffles around as he takes some things from the fridge and he puts the coffee maker on to brew a fresh pot. He's just got on a pair of slacks and a nice button down. He looks comfy, to be honest. It's different to see him in something casual as opposed to the way he usually dresses, so old fashioned looking with his suede waistcoats and so spiffy.

It hits me then like a cold wave of ocean water and can't even breathe for a moment. I know why I wouldn't be happy with the marriage and baby thing. Because, whoever it is and they could be an amazing person, they're not the man behind Stanton Parish. They're not Jacob Hayden Dunham. They're not _him_. My breath hitches and I just rub my temples, praying that he doesn't turn around to ask me what's up. Oh, god. _I've fallen in love with the only good father figure in my life._

"What's wrong with you?" I mumble to myself and I get up, shrugging into my coat. When I look up, there's a pair of green eyes on me. "You, um," he starts. "You okay?" I can't even look at him or reply. I just make for the door, grabbing my BlackBerry as I go. I need some air. I feel like my lungs are closing up and I'm going to pass out.

I let the back door close behind me and I walk across the deck, descending the wooden stairs. I cross the grass, my hands on my face. "Jesus Christ, Dani. How could you be so stupid?" Just forget about it. Just ignore it. It'll eventually go away, right? Feelings can't stay forever even if they're really strong. I groan in frustration and walk over to the pond, stopping at the edge of the grass. "He's old enough to be your great-grandfather," I mumble to myself. I say it without thinking and then I laugh coldly just because it's actually true. Oh my god, what is wrong in my head? I'm not normal...at all.

I hear some footsteps behind me and I sigh. "Are you alright?" Jacob asks. I can hear the worry in his voice and I can practically imagine the way his eyebrows knit and how he does that little thing with his lip. I shove my hands into my corduroy coat's pockets just so he can't notice the fact that I'm trembling and I bravely turn around to him. "I… I'm fine," I lie. He just looks at me and he knows I'm lying but for some reason he lets it go. Thank god. He nods, pocketing his hands and just straightening his shoulders. "If you say so," he replies. His voice is huskier than usual and I can't even meet his eyes.

I feel like he knows but he doesn't. How could he? Maybe I was just the last person to realize it. Don't they say that happens in the movies a lot? I just sigh and walk back inside with him, electing to keep quiet for the rest of the day and keep my eyes _anywhere _but on him.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days pass where we're just constantly working, trying to get things pulled together for the end of the month. I'm working myself pretty bare but this is going to be worth it and I know that. It's the one thing that keeps me going. But god, Jacob knows something's wrong and I can't even look at him anymore. He's just…too much to handle right now.

Every time he's near me, all I can do is smile at the way his cowboy boots sound on the old wooden floors in the house or lean towards him to get another whiff of that cologne he wears. I'm going to get into a lot of trouble and I know it. One day he'll notice the way I look at him and he'll just never be the same. Things'll be different and I will be absolutely heartbroken. I'm just an idiot and I wish I didn't feel the way I do.

In the end, I just keep my distance because I don't want him to hate me. I feel like he's just cut that part of his humanity right out. I would imagine that the day Jane died, a piece of him did as well. He's only ever loved one woman that way and I can understand that. It almost hurts me to think of the heartache I'll cause him if he learns this secret of mine. The last thing I want to do is hurt him but that's all I seem to do with people. I'm just no good in all honesty.

I'm just here. I'm trying to build pipe bombs with these ridiculously small concussion grenades with Skylar. I keep getting my fingers caught up in things and swearing under my breath. Why on earth did I volunteer for this? Oh, right, because I adore Skylar and I just wanted to help... She must know that something's wrong but she keeps quiet, being gentle when she asks me for something once in a while.

A while passes where she doesn't even say anything and then she finally starts to talk about Damien. I figure she's just trying to make me feel better and I smile to myself a little bit because it works. She brushes her long, dark hair back as she looks at me. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Her question just makes me laugh and I look over at her with an eyebrow quirked.

"You and him," I start. "You're both so in love and I wish you would just get back together." She gives me a tiny smile and she nods. "Zoey needs her father in her life. I think we're working towards that. I'm really happy with the way things have finally worked out." That makes me smile, really smile for the first time in nearly a week. "I'm so glad, Sky."

I can hear boots on the back porch and I just sigh. I think Skylar notices because her eyebrows knit in worry. Jacob and Stefan come wandering into the room and I can feel a hand on my shoulder. I plant a brave smile on my face as I turn to glance at Jacob. Skylar starts to speak for me, guessing that I don't really feel like speaking. I probably look a person who's trying to smile instead of toss their stomach up. "We're almost done with this set. They're coming along pretty easy." I roll my eyes at that, laughing. "For some of us it's pathetically_ not_ easy," I tease in reply. She just laughs.

I feel like all the air in the room is becoming scarce and I just swallow, rubbing my cheek to make it look like I'm still alive and fully-functional. Jacob turns to Sky then and he mumbles something that sounds strangely like, "Can you guys give us a minute? Alone?" I swear, I must have paled and I mean sickly, ghostly white. Skylar gives me a tiny smile and she gets up to wander off. "Sure," she says quietly.

I sit there for a moment, just wondering what this confounded man wants. He comes over, pulling up a chair. "What's wrong?" I almost sigh when he asks that and I just look over at him. _What a poor man. Poor, delusional, unobservant man._ For being for almost two hundred years, he was sure free of some cares. "Nothing," I lie easily. "Just been tired lately is all."

He narrows his eyes at me, showing that he's not amused. I almost laugh because that expression just doesn't fit on him somehow. "Really, I'm alright," I say after a beat or two. "This whole thing, it's stressing me out. I can't wait until we kill these bastards and everything starts to look up."

He just nods, reaching over to take my hand. "And we will," he tells me. There's such determination in his eyes and I believe him. This is really going to happen and I trust him to see this through to the end. We wouldn't get another chance like to take out the head agents in the government.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Skylar and I go out for a couple of drinks. Hell, our plans for the end of the month might go terribly wrong and everyone dies. What's wrong with a couple of drinks?

I start getting loopy around my third or fourth beer and Skylar just laughs at me. She doesn't say anything at first but she can tell that I'm upset. Between us, we finish off four more pints and I finally cave in. "I'm in love with Jacob," I blurt out without thinking. She just stares at me in surprise and I nearly facepalm. I just laugh at myself and take the last sip of my drink. "I'm sorry. I'm just…crazy. I know I am. I think I'm in love with him, though."

There's a few beats that pass by before she speaks, having carefully weighed her words. "I know you are," she finally says. "I could tell, you know, today when he came over to us. He touched your shoulder and I thought I saw you flinch. You're ashamed that you feel that way. Why?" I just look over at Sky for a moment. When on earth did she become a psychologist? Nevertheless, she is right.

All I can do is sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "He sees me as a daughter, Sky. I shouldn't feel the way I do. I'm ashamed, you're right. It's not right but I just can't help it."

The bartender comes over and Sky makes the executive decision to get the tab. We're both bombed and it's about time we head back to her place and crash for the night. Braxton isn't exactly a great place to be at nighttime.

"Dani," she starts. "I don't blame you one bit. He's the only thing that's…_right _in your life at the moment. He's a constant. He always has been. You have nothing to ashamed of. And who knows what he thinks. I'd be horrified at the mere thought of tapping into that man's thoughts." Her phone beeps and I can tell by her expression that it's a message from Damien. Her face just lights up. That's enough to make me smile and I drop the subject for good.

Later on that night we go back to her place and just crash out for the night. Just a regular Friday night for us…

I actually sleep well, too, despite everything that's going on. It's nice for a change, waking up well rested and feeling alright.

The next day, I wake up to Damien in my face. He's trying to reach over me and grab his phone charger. "What are you doing?" I just mumble. He stops, chuckling nervously and replying. "Nothing. I, uh, just forgot my phone charger the other day. No big deal." I move to get up, bumping him aside playfully and getting his chord for him. "When, what? When you slept over here the other night?"

My question catches him off guard and he just blushes and runs off the kitchen to make coffee. Skylar's already up, I can hear her doing things in the next room over and I groan and finally move to get up.

On the way back to Jacob's place, we've got some crates with the new weapons in it. They're finally finished. I know it's going to rain but we try and move them into the garage as quickly as possible. Jacob and Damien are helping which seems to take up half the time as it probably would have been. My arms are sore and I can only carry so much.

Of course, it would only make sense that when I'm walking back to the house with Jacob it starts to pour. _And I mean_ _pour, like cats and dogs._

I just sigh as he speaks. "Damnit," he mumbles. "Figures." He jogs across the grass with me, taking my hand in his and I have to run to keep up with him. His legs are so much longer than mine, it's ridiculous. He thanks me for helping with the pipe bombs and he gives me a genuine smile. There's nearly four days until our plan goes into effect. I have a feeling things are going to work out. I hope.


End file.
